


Animals

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow's driving ban had been uplifted by his parents finally, the only way to truly celebrate was to pick up a certain orange head and take him for a ride. Bleach Fic based on the song 'Animals' by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Animals:

\- Grimmjow's driving ban had been uplifted by his parents finally, the only way to truly celebrate was to pick up a certain orange head and take him for a ride. Bleach Fic based on the song 'Animals' by Nickelback. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.  

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, OOCness

 

So I rediscovered the song 'Animals' by Nickelback and my imagination ran off and came back with this. Basically just a smut fic with no plot whatsoever so enjoy. 

 

Grimmjow grinned as he was handed back his licence, smiling innocently at his parents. “Thanks." He said, heading for the door. Turning back, he smiled reassuringly at the look he was receiving. "Don't worry, it won't happen again, promise." With a wave he left and smirked, pulling out his phone. 

_Got my license back, up for a drive?_

Pocketing his phone again, Grimmjow slid into his car and closed his eyes as it roared into life, damn he'd missed that. After a slightly dangerous tear up on the freeway a few months back, with the addition of a few points for speeding, his parents had taken his licence away. It wasn't his fault, really, some prick had been trying it on and challenged him, of course he accepted with the help of his boyfriend egging him on. 

Just thinking about the orange head had Grimmjow pulling out of the driveway, almost knocking over his mother’s plants as he went, luckily missing them. His phone beeped and he pulled it free, glancing at the text when he stopped at a red light, grinning at the reply. 

_Damn it's about time, hurry up and get over here, I'll be out in a minute. I've missed these rides ;)_

That was it, the winking face at the end had Grimmjow tearing through the neighbourhood to get the Ichigo's. When he got there he left the engine running and opened the door. A few moments later Ichigo appeared from around the side of the house, obviously sneaking out of his room. Ichigo's parents had no idea what he got up to with Grimmjow on these drives. They thought he was the perfect innocent child, Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head, if only they knew. 

Ichigo slid into the seat and shut the door before turning to Grimmjow. Ichigo grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together, demanding entrance to his mouth which Grimmjow readily allowed. He let go of the wheel to pull Ichigo closer and smirked at him when he pulled away. 

"Miss me?"

Ichigo nodded and grinned, sliding back to sit in his seat properly. "Definitely, it's been too long."

Their age gap made it a problem for them to be together on a normal basis. Ichigo was seventeen and still in school whilst Grimmjow was twenty-two with a full time job so they didn't have much free time together. Hell, Ichigo's parents didn't even know about him. Their free time mainly consisted of these drives. 

Grimmjow pulled away from the house and Ichigo grinned at him. "How come your parents took your licence away? You're twenty-two."

"They weren't pleased, they made a deal with the judge so I didn't lose it completely." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, his body stiffening as Ichigo shifted closer. "Perks of being the city's influential business man's son."

"Mmm, if only they knew who you really were." Ichigo whispered the words in his ear, his hand running over his thigh, making Grimmjow jolt and the car jerked before he got it under control. Ichigo chuckled, noting how Grimmjow's jaw tensed, and how it wasn't the only part of his body that did. "Miss me?" 

"Heh, you have no idea." 

Ichigo hummed, running his hand up and paused over the obvious erection. He nuzzled Grimmjow's neck, rubbing his hand over it and laughed when Grimmjow slammed on the accelerator and they sped forward. Letting go, Grimmjow relaxed his hold the accelerator and they slowed down to a legal speed. 

"Kid don't tease me." 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, quickly undoing Grimmjow belt before unzipping his trousers. "Someone's impatient today." He bent down and glanced up to see Grimmjow was focusing hard on keeping his eyes on the road and grinned as his grip tightened on the wheel. 

Grimmjow was trying his best to focus and not crash, but was finding it difficult with Ichigo tugging down his boxers, his warm breath fanning over his member and he shivered. What he wasn't expecting was for Ichigo to take him all at once and choked, jerking the steering wheel and almost crashed into the ditch but managed to regain control in time. 

"Fuck Ichigo..."

Ichigo hummed and continued, Grimmjow's grip on the steering wheel that tight his knuckles were white. He remembered the first time he met Ichigo, almost a year ago and took him on a date, how innocent he was. That was, until he was driving the teen home and he demanded they pull over and he jumped him so they ended up having sex. It had been that way ever since. But don't get him wrong, Grimmjow knew it was more than sex, he loved Ichigo, he really did. But damn he was too fucking sexy to resist. 

Seeing the turn off, Grimmjow slowed down and left the main road. Ichigo pulled away and grinned at Grimmjow, running a hand through his hair. "Here already? You must've been over the speed limit by a lot." 

"Who the hell cares?" Grimmjow grabbed his arm, pulling Ichigo into a bone melting kiss and smirked when Ichigo practically melted into his arms. "Get in the back Ichi."

Ichigo shivered, but did as told, making sure to give Grimmjow a good view of his ass as he did. He turned and looked at Grimmjow who soon joined him and grabbed his collar, pulling him into another kiss. Grimmjow's hands were soon on Ichigo's trousers, and he sighed when he found they were damn skinny jeans. 

"Why do you insist on wearing these bloody things?"

Ichigo grinned as one of his legs was finally freed, the other one slipping out with more ease. "Because they look good and I know you love them." He hooked his fingers in his boxers at looked at Grimmjow suggestively. "But what you really want is in here isn't it?"

Grimmjow snorted, he really didn't know where Ichigo got this confidence from, considering he could see his straining erection through the thin fabric. "You can't talk." Grabbing the clothing, he helped Ichigo remove it before sitting upright to remove his clothing properly as Ichigo wriggled out of his also tight top. Leaning over the teen, he felt in the side compartment near Ichigo's head and grinned, pulling out the bottle for Ichigo to see and his eyes darkened with lust when he did. "Ready?"

Ichigo nodded, wordlessly opening his legs to give Grimmjow room to work. His face flushed as one finger went in and groaned, grabbing Grimmjow's hair to pull him up and nudged his cheek with his member, raising an eyebrow in question. 

Grimmjow chuckled, but took the hint and took him into his mouth as he added another finger and Ichigo moaned loudly, his head hitting the seat with a load thud. "Fuck Grimm..." 

Grimmjow eyes closed as Ichigo's voice deepened, taking on a rough edge. He loved Ichigo like this, completely open, hiding nothing from him. He knew Ichigo had fire in him and wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted, which was a surprising trait but he found it was something he enjoyed. 

Added a third finger, Ichigo started squirming, pushing back on his fingers in an effort to get what he wanted but Grimmjow pulled away, letting Ichigo slide form his mouth and grinned at the panting teen. "C'mon we've barely started and you're already about to cum."

"Shut up." Ichigo sat up and his eyes roamed shamelessly over Grimmjow's body before he grabbed the lube and squeezed some into his hand to cover Grimmjow's member. "Hurry up Grimm, I'm losing my patience here."

"You and me both." He lent over the orange head who wrapped his legs around his waist instinctively and looked into those darkened amber orbs. "Fuck Ichigo you're too damn sexy."

He laughed, pulling him down into a crushing kiss as he pressed their bodies closer together, guiding Grimmjow to his entrance. "Fuck me, now."

"If you say so." Entering him in one fluid motion, Grimmjow waited a moment for Ichigo to adjust, it had been three months after all. Ichigo dug his fingers into Grimmjow’s shoulders and nodded. 

"Move." He whispered breathlessly, choking when Grimmjow moved and sudden pleasure assaulted him and all he could do was moan and hold his blue haired lover tightly. "M-more!" Grimmjow did as asked, stepping up the pace and Ichigo's head snapped back, hitting the door as he found his prostate. It would bruise but he didn't seem to care right then. "Grimm!"

Grimmjow caught his face and capture his swollen lips, his hand finding Ichigo's and entwined their fingers as he thrusting in and out of teen at a faster pace. All Ichigo could do was moan in response, his body working on its own as his hips bucked with every thrust into his prostate. 

He pushed Grimmjow back and grinned at his shocked expression before kissing him forcefully, taking over the pace. Grabbing the window edge, Ichigo grinned down at Grimmjow. "I fucking love you." 

Grimmjow caught his face, dragging him into another soul binding kiss. "Love you too kid." 

Ichigo frowned when he heard something and paused. "Did you hear something?" He whispered, his chest heaving with exertion and Grimmjow frowned, cocking his head to listen for a moment. 

"Just the wind, no-one knows we're here." Grimmjow sat up and pulled Ichigo closer and was about to kiss him when his eyes widened in horror. 

"That's my dad outside the car!" He pulled away from Grimmjow who quickly scrambled into his underwear and glanced at the front. "Shit, where's the keys?!" 

Ichigo groaned and clutched his hair, his eyes too wide to be good and Grimmjow was sure he was about to have a panic attack. "Must've fallen out when we were getting in the back."

They both jumped when he knocked on the widow and Ichigo squeaked, hiding behind Grimmjow who sighed in defeat. "We better get changed kid, he doesn't look happy."

Ichigo nodded and wordlessly pulled his clothes on, stumbling from the car and Grimmjow soon followed. He blushed and looked at his father sheepishly. "Hey dad." His father scowled and dragged Ichigo to his car to talk, not that it was needed since he was yelling that loudly Grimmjow could still hear him. 

"What are you doing Ichigo?! How long have you been sneaking around with that man?! Do you know how dangerous this is?! You could've died! He's too old and definitely too dangerous for you to be around!" He continued for another several solid minutes before slowly deflating and glancing at Grimmjow. "Stay away from my son, how could you corrupt such an innocent young man?" He ushered Ichigo into the car and they left without another word. 

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand though his tousled hair, blowing out a breath in annoyance. "Well guess I won't be seeing Ichigo for a while, or ever." Hearing his phone beep he spent several minutes searching for it, frowning when he saw it was Ichigo before grinning when he read it and got into the car to drive back to Ichigo's. 

_You coming over later to finish what we started or what?_

After all, they were both a couple of animals.


End file.
